Rohwyn Aethelbrand
Biography Childhood and Youth Rohwyn Aethelbrand is the daughter of a sergeant from Lordaeron and a farmer from Northshire. She spent her childhood on the family farm in Northshire until the age of six, when her father was declared missing in action (presumed dead). Her mother then retreated from the world, taking the young Rohwyn to Northshire Abbey where she grew up in the care of the monks and priests, most notable among them her father's sister, Thelreda Aethelbrand. Rohwyn chose the path of a priestess and trained at the Abbey until the age of eighteen, when she threw her satchel over her shoulder and set off to see the world. After more than a year spent travelling among the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, offering her knowledge in both herbalism and the Light, Rohwyn met a northern soldier by the name of Serelath Althalar. As a veteran of the Lordaeron wars turned mercenary, to Rohwyn, Serelath seemed to embody both the adventure and the sorrow of the world around her. She agreed to travel with him, and in his company, her knowledge of the world deepened and grew as she experienced of new lands and cultures. Rohwyn's conversations with Serelath also depeened her love for Lordaeron, which had first been instilled in her by her father's stories of their heritage. Eventually the two were joined by Tendranis and Venusia, a pair of night elves, and the four formed a small mercenary company called The Twilight Hand. After a short time Serelath and Rohwyn decided to marry, and Rohwyn took the surname Althalar, meaning 'stalwart shield.' To the North and Back In Rohwyn's twentieth year, in the midst of winter, she and Serelath decided to join a group among the Argent Dawn who were mounting an attack on Scholomance, the bastion of the Cult of the Damned. In the ill-fated battle that ensued, most of the force was decimated and Rohwyn awoke, wounded, in the hills at the edge of the battlefield. She could find no other survivors nor any trace of her husband. As a result she began to wander in the Plaguelands, searching for any sign or clue of what might have happened to Serelath. She subsisted in those lands for over two months, going half-mad in the process, until she was rescued by an old acquaintance, Lord Aegnian Ravenhart, and his bride-to-be, Lady Daleen Bregdan. Aegnian and Daleen cared for Rohwyn and helped her to recover physically, but she struggled daily with the uncertain circumstances surrounding the loss of her husband. After some time spent in Stormwind, mainly hiding from the world in the corners of the Cathedral of Light, Daleen introduced Rohwyn to Eselan Leomin, a soldier in the Arathorian army. Rohwyn's friendship with Eselan began slowly but soon flourished, and in his company, she gradually began to recover from the nightmares, the doubt, and the grief that plagued her. After several months spent healing, a dangerous journey to the Plaguelands, a near-death experience with the Second Gurubashi Empire in Stranglethorn Vale, and many, many days spent together, Rohwyn and Eselan eventually fell in love. The First Company of Lordaeron Soon after the beginning of Rohwyn's recovery, Lord Aegnian Ravenhart asked her if she would aid him in the creation of a military company dedicated to reclaiming the lands of Lordaeron from the undead Scourge. As she cared for the idea of Lordaeron, both for Serelath's sake and that of her own northern ties, she agreed. Not long after the company's formation, she became its chief medic. Under Lord Ravenhart's leadership, the First Company of Lordaeron fought at the battle of Tarren Mill, wherein Arador Dawnweaver and Vasgar Trollbane were killed by the forces of the Horde. The company later distinguished itself at the defense of Dun Garok, wherein they joined the Arathorian forces in leading decimating cavalry charges. With the resignation of Caleb Calraad, Lord Ravenhart's second in command, Aegnian requested that Rohwyn step in temporarily fill the gap. She became the company's acting commander, became involved in the Northern War Council, and when Aegnian went north, Rohwyn marched the First Company of Lordaeron to the aid of Arathor in the long war with the Covenant forces that resulted in the Siege of Stromgarde. After some months with no correspondance, Rohwyn feared that Aegnian had been lost in the north, and began to restructure the company. She managed to convince the renowned general Aramus Galenos to aid and advise her, and recruited the experienced Argent Dawn veteran Valdar Arnot to train the company's scouts. Recent Events Rohwyn is the former Commander of the First Company of Lordaeron, wherein, although not a soldier, she attempted to guide the company to the best of her abilities; abilities that she is constantly attempting to expand and improve. She is well-versed in the use of the Light, and though her charism is for healing, her time with the First Company and especially the tutelage of Aramus Galenos was instrumental in increasing her combat skills. Still, at her best, she's a plain and simple field medic. At present, Rohwyn is the Minister of Health for Stormwind. Personality and Motivations Rohwyn is an unpretentious and plain-spoken woman who greatly values honesty and communication. As a result, she is not a very good politician, although her position as a military commander is forcing her to engage with some of the intricacies of politics among different Alliance groups and factions. Rohwyn prefers to consider at length before acting on anything important, and as a result, she spends much of her time in thought, study, and meditation. Her usual demeanour grave and serious, though those who know her will tell you she has a sense of humour. She has a fascination with learning new things and a great appreciation for natural beauty. She is generally calm, though her ire can be raised immediately should someone she cares for be threatened or should some particular injustice make an impression on her. Tradition, family, and a connection to the land are deeply important to her, as they were to her soldier father and her farmer mother. Rohwyn also has a keen appreciation for good stout and comfortable taverns. Ties, Connections, and Affiliations Rohwyn's husband is Eselan Leomin; together they have a son, Aramus Leomin. Rohwyn's aunt is Thelreda Aethelbrand; she has three brothers and several nieces and nephews including Aedric Aethelbrand, and is also close friends with one of her cousins, Rhaenna Callien. Her friends include Daleen Bregdan, Aramus Galenos (now deceased), Omanos Galenos, Elegost Dawnweaver, and many others who she likes and respects. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Priests Category:Characters